Inverter-containing electric compressors, which integrally incorporate inverter devices, are used as air conditioner compressors installed in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. This inverter-containing electric compressor is configured so that high-voltage direct current (DC) power supplied from a power supply unit installed in a vehicle is converted by an inverter device to three-phase alternating current (AC) power of a required frequency, which is then applied to the electric motor so that the electric motor is driven.
The inverter device is provided with a plurality of high-voltage electrical components such as a coil or a condenser constituting a filter circuit for noise removal, a plurality of semiconductor switching elements such as IGBTs constituting a switching circuit for converting electric power, and inverter circuit board or the like on which an inverter circuit including a filter circuit and a switching circuit, or a control circuit thereof (hereinafter, referred to simply as an inverter circuit), is mounted. The inverter device is configured to convert DC power inputted via a P-N terminal to three-phase AC power and output the AC power from a UWV terminal, and is integrated by being incorporated in an inverter housing section provided at the outer periphery of the housing of the electric compressor.
Regarding such inverter devices, Patent Document 1 discloses an inverter device where a power input port forming section is formed in an inverter cover made of metal which seals an inverter housing space in which an inverter circuit board on which a coil and a condenser for a filter circuit or switching elements for a switching circuit are mounted is attached, a power connector made of resin being integrally provided therewith by resin insert molding a metal terminal in the port forming section, a power cable being connected with the power connector, and the metal terminals of the resin power connector being electrically connected with the inverter circuit board side by attaching the inverter cover to the housing.